Strangelove
Strangelove is an antagonist turned supporting character from "Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker". History Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker In 1974, Strangelove was recruited by CIA Station Chief Hot Coldman's Peace Sentinel mercenary group to create the AI pod BS-Imago (also known as the Mammal Pod); a highly advanced AI that would be capable of handling complex decisions regarding nuclear retaliation, which would be housed aboard the Peace Walker unmanned weapon. She chose The Boss to be the model, as she was "the most logical" of the minds to do so, and requested all information on The Boss in exchange for her help in the project. Despite her participation in the project, she didn't care for Coldman's goals, as she only wanted to revive The Boss so she could learn the truth about what happened in Tselinoyarsk and then clear her idol's name. Ornithologist Cécile Cosima Caminades later stumbled upon the project while Dr. Strangelove was running a routine simulation with the Mammal Pod in Costa Rica. Strangelove was kind to Cécile despite her being a prisoner, feeding and even bathing Cécile . She also stated that Cécile would be released in a month, but she had to keep Cécile's blindfold on. The reason for this was due to a compromise between saving Cécile and finishing the Mammal Pod on schedule, as she knew full well that if Coldman found out that the project had potentially been uncovered, Coldman would have had Cécile executed as soon as possible. Strangelove later encountered Big Boss (Naked Snake) outside of the AI Facility in an environment similar to Rokovo Berej, the setting of The Boss and Snake's final battle, and after verbally telling Snake off for murdering "the woman she loved". She then directed Snake to the facility where she explained that she planned on reviving The Boss as an AI. She then goaded Snake into trying to deactivate the AI pod if he could. Just prior to Snake fainted due to trauma relating to killing The Boss, Strangelove ended the simulation in shock to a response from the AI pod. After Snake was captured by Peace Sentinel, Strangelove tortured Snake for information on why the mercenary had killed The Boss, doubting that it was related to The Boss's betrayal of America due to the mementos Snake kept. The torture continued up to three times, with Strangelove slowly becoming more unwilling to continue with the torture to the point that by the third torture session, she admitted that she no longer hated Snake when refusing the latter's request to kill. From Snake's lack of response to the torture, Strangelove deduced the information she needed to complete the Mammal Pod. Stangelove later joined Peace Sentinel forces at a U.S. missile base in Nicaragua, where she input false data into Peace Walker, in order to test its nuclear strike capability by attacking the Militaires Sans Frontières' Mother Base. However, when Soviet troops captured the base, Strangelove was forced to change Peace Walker's target to Cuba, after Vladimir Zadornov threatened to kill her and her beloved. After Zadornov's forces were neutralized by MSF, Strangelove apologized to Snake for her treatment, and invited Snake to find out the answers about The Boss together from the AI. While Strangelove and Snake made their way to the Peace Walker unit, Coldman's dying actions was able to activate the weapon, forcing MSF to attack. At the advice of Strangelove, Snake destroyed The Boss AI, although the Mammal Pod's directive was transferred to Peace Walker's Reptile Pod. However, remnants of The Boss's personality also manifested in the Reptile Pod, causing it to destroy itself and halt the false data uplink to NORAD, preventing a U.S. nuclear response to a perceived Soviet attack. This selfless act convinced Strangelove that The Boss had never betrayed America ten years earlier, and that her idol's name had been cleared. After the fiasco, Strangelove joined the MSF, due to being unemployed and unable to return to England. She also admitted when Big Boss asked that part of the reason she joined MSF was because she was impressed with Big Boss's role in MSF, due to the latter being the last disciple of The Boss, as well as viewing MSF itself as like the development of the nervous system. She also stated that, although uploading Big Boss's mind into an AI isn't a bad idea, she has no intention of doing any human transplants into AIs again. She also mentioned she'll repay Big Boss by using her AI research for MSF, and suggested placing her into the R&D Team. She later worked with Huey Emmerich and Kazuhira Miller to develop Metal Gear ZEKE, explaining to Big Boss that she has nothing against deterrence itself, but rather the dependency of it on nations, also promising that she won't try to make it into an AI like Peace Walker's Mammal Pod. Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Sometime later, Strangelove, due to the AI development program no longer being a necessity due to ZEKE's completion and the AI branch itself being stagnate, resigned from MSF and left Mother Base. Big Boss had been on assignment at the time and thus did not find this out until a week later, when Kazuhira Miller remarked that her absence was beneficial since that made less people directly involved with ZEKE, and thus much less of a risk of it being exposed by a then-upcoming UN inspection at Mother Base. After the Mother Base attack, she kept in contact with Miller, who informed her of the attack. However, she soon dropped off the radar when she met with Amanda Valenciano Libre to retrieve portions of Peace Walker for shipping to the Soviet Union from Lake Nicaragua, more specifically the Mammal Pod. Afterwards, Strangelove returned to DARPA and was tasked by Zero to create an AI network due to Cipher's leader gradually succumbing to Skull Face's parasites. However, her time was short-lived as she had apparently been forced out due to a "certain incident." Strangelove eventually reunited with Huey, working for XOF at the time under Skull Face. She later became pregnant and bore Huey's son, whom they named Hal, delivering him via C-section. During Metal Gear Sahelanthropus' early development, Skull Face had ordered the scientists to modify and reprogram the Mammal Pod to improve the performance of Sahelanthropus, a request that enraged her due to her still lingering love for The Boss. However, she ultimately ended up getting into an argument with Huey about using Hal as a test subject for Sahelanthropus (as Sahelanthropus' cockpit only allowed for a child to pilot which Strangelove was against). To protect Hal from Huey's experiments, she sent their son to America. In retaliation, Huey then sealed Strangelove inside the Mammal Pod, letting her suffocate to death inside. Gallery StrangeloveBriefing.png Category:Metal Gear Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lawful Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Nurturer Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Martyr Category:Spouses Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Villain's Lover Category:Betrayed